Lost Memories
by zxcyukime
Summary: Sakura drowns, loses memory, tries to kill her beloved Syaoran... Why? R


by:zxcyukime

default chapter Normal  
Sakura skated to the park. When she entered she just slowed down to take in the beautiful view.She smelled the familiar air and the familiar atmosphere.

Sakura  
'It's been a long time since I skated... maybe I should do this more often.' She saw Syaoran heading home cutting to the park. Without a thought she called after him. "SYAORAN-KUN!"She skated faster.

Syaoran  
Hearing Sakura's voice he stopped in his tracks and look at the direction her voice came from. He saw Sakura skating towards him. He smiled lovingly at her childish expression. His face contorted to dread, shock, and lots of sweatdrops anime style.

Sakura  
'God! I can't stop!' "AAH!" Sakura shrieked. 'I'm going to hit Syaoran-kun!' Sakura instictively closed her eyes then she felt that she tumbled into a warm object. This object broke her fall as she felt a rush of wind through her uniform.

Syaoran  
"ITTEI!" Syaoran cried. His bottom hit the pavement really hard. Syaoran tried to sit but there was a heavy object on top of him. He opened his eyes and saw auburn hair spilled on his uniform. 'Auburn?!?' he thought. The auburn-haired thing groaned then looked up.

"Konichiwa, Syaoran-kun!" Sakura greeted embarrased as she looked up at Syaoran.

After they got up and started walking back home

Normal  
Sakura skated with Syaoran her short hair flowing freely. "Hountoni daijoubu?" Syaoran asked for the fifth time. "Hai! Hounto!" replied Sakura. "..." Syaoran looked at her still worried. Sakura giggled because she never thought that she and Syaoran would be friends. Let alone be a couple.  
And Syaoran was worried about her.

They started talking about school. Syaoran offered tutorial lessons in Math earning him a really big bear hug from Sakura. Then they talked about Touya which consisted of a lot of laughter. They also talked about Yamazaki's birthday party. This party will be held today at a rented yacht.  
Syaoran would pick up Sakura tonight by 7 and they would have a quick snack then go to Yamazaki's party.

When they reached Sakura's house, he walked her to the door and kissed Sakura good-bye. Sakura went in and closed the door as Syaoran walked to the direction oh his house.

Sakura  
When the door is fully closed, she leaned on it sighed happily. She always felt this way before and after,or even when they were together.

It was always nice to walk home with Syaoran-kun or just even be near him. But, no matter how long they have been together, she always felt goosebumps. She always felt giddy.

She decided to call Tomoyo and chat. When Tomoyo answered, they talked about anything they could think about. She was glad that she was going to the party since tomoyo is going there, too. After an hour of non-stop chatter both had to go to prepare for the celebration. (A/N: This party is Yamazaki's 21st birthday. I mentioned it above)

Sakura went to her room. She was greeted by the sight of Kero with a new game in the play station.  
"Tadaima!" Sakura greeted. "Okairi" grunted Kero without looking away from the game.

Sakura looked for the dress that Tomoyo created just for her. She put it on and looked at herself in the mirror. She gaped at the beautiful image projected in the mirror. 'Is that really me?' she thought. After Kero's assurance that this was really her she went downstairs to wait for her date.

As usual she filled her handbag (of course, also designed none other than Tomoyo Daidouji herself) with a girl's necessities when going out: safety pin, cell phone, wallet, kikay kit and her cards.

She just finished when she heard the doorbell ring. She went to answer it. When she opened the door, her emerald eyes met amber. Amber that was so deep and undescribable. Sakura felt that she just wanted to drown in those amber orbs. But the magic was broken when Touya cleared his throat.  
She broke her contact with those amber pools and spun around to look at a very smug Touya. "Well,  
we better get going." Sakura said smiling rather politely.

Touya felt an electric volt course throygh his body. Only one thing can make him feel that. Sakura was planning something devious to do to him. He looked suspiciously at Sakura who was still grinning from ear to ear. She turned back to Syaoran. "Let's go, then!" She said. Sakura took his hand and literally dragged him to his car, which by the way is a jaguar. "Nice car!" Sakura complimented. They went in. But before they drove off, Sakura focused her magic to her index finger. Sakura pointed her finger to the plant hanging just above Touya. She, then, made the magic shoot from her finger. It hit the plant and dropped exactly at Touya's toe. "Bull's eye!" Sakura cried. "Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!" Sakura urged Syaoran before Touya could yell. Syaoran laughed merrily at this stunt and drove off. Right beforethey got to Yamazaki's yacht Syaoran said "Remind me never to get you mad." Sakura just laughed and leaned to kiss his forehead.

------------------------------------------------

This is my first fanfic. I accept creative critism and please drp the bomb shell politely.  
Please R&R.  
jaa! 


End file.
